One-Shots
by CJ-Fics
Summary: One-shots on, Victorious, BTR, ICarly, Girl Meets World. It doesn't say Victorious or Girl Meets World, but they are also in this story of one-shots...
1. You Need Help - Lomille

Hey guys this is my first story on this fanfiction website! I'm not even sure if people will read this because BTR finished years ago but I'm new and love them, If you have any ideas or ships you want me to do for other stories please tell meeeee!

Please review and tell me how I went ❥

Disclaimer - is there anything else to say?

Camille's POV

I seriously need help right now, I got myself into this big mess. What am I supposed to do now? Who would help me? Logan! Yeah, I'll just ask him this huge favour and he'll do it, who am I kidding he won't help me. My thoughts we're interrupted when my door slammed open, in came my best friend Jo with her boyfriend Kendall.

"Hey guys" i didn't really want to talk to them at this point, especially since Kendall is one of Logan's best friends.

"Why do you sound so upset?" Kendall stated, I didn't realise I sounded so upset. I guess now I have to tell them, don't I?

"I need help with a romantic scene for my next audition, it's this really big movie producer and I really want to get the part, I just need to find someone to help me" I feel really stupid for saying that, and I have no idea why.

"Don't you usually go to Logan for these things?" Jo finally interjected. it's true though, I do usually go to Logan but this is a big scene and I don't want to be to dramatic about it.

"Yeah, but this is a huge romantic scene with, you know... touching and making out for ages, I don't want him to feel uncomfortable" I said, it was for Logan's sake. I still like Logan but I don't think he likes me back, in that way.

"Don't worry, I got you Camille" Kendall is good like that, he would help you with anything but got me with what? I was confused now, I think he could see that on my face considering his next statement "I'll get Logan to help you practice"

What?! "Wait, what?" I said in a panicked tone, Kendall started to walk towards the door and that's when I started panicking more because once Kendall has his mind set on something he will do it. "Kendall, no, no, no, no, it's alright I'll manage" when I finished my sentence the door slammed shut and Kendall was out of site

I sat on the couch in my apartment with my hands covering my face, Jo looked at me with a sympathetic look on her face, she knew how insure I really was about this.

Logan's POV

Before I knew what was happening I was being dragged out of our apartment down to apartment '4J' being told that I'm helping Camille with a romantic scene for her audition. "Wait, Kendall stop!" I pulled away from his grip, what was he on about? "Explain to me, what I am doing for Camille?"

Kendall stared at me with a dumbfound expression on his face, a look saying 'I just told you'

"I just told you" he stated frustration in his eyes, ha I knew he would say that. "Can you explain again?" I'm not sure if I was pissing him off or not but this was funny, even if it is really important. "Oh my god... Camille is auditioning for this really big role and she needs a special someone' he said pointing at me 'to help her with the romantic stuff, and I offered you" he said smiling...

Wait what? I'm going to be doing what now? "WHAT? Why me?" If I thought I was confused before, then I must be drowned in confusing thoughts now. "Because you guys have dated before so it should be easy, right?" Well maybe, I guess.

I still have feelings for her but I'm not sure if she has feelings left for me. "Fine" were the last words out of my mouth until I got dragged to '4J' again.

I was in Camille's apartment standing in an awkward silence, since Kendall and Jo had left to go on a date "hi" I decided to say, wow that was lame "hey" she said back in a shy voice.

"So I understand you need help for your audition" I smiled a grin at her. "Yeah, you heard right" she responded with a slight smile, starting to feel more comfortable. "So here is the script, if you want to look at the lines" she said handing me a thick script, the page was already opened to where we had to start "Thanks" I'm getting nervous now. "Do we start?" I asked shyly "yep" then she started to act.

It got to the part where we had to make out, I have been waiting for this part. I didn't wait for her to Finnish her sentence "but you can't do-" she was taken aback, probably because I went straight into it but, hey it's acting right? We broke apart breathlessly "Wow, your a good actor, Mitchell" she stated grinning "who said I was acting?" I said in a serious tone and with that I leaned back in and kissed her, she responded almost immediately. This kiss was different from all the others, it was loving.

We broke apart smiling at each other, now I know her feelings for me are still there, I then heard clapping and turned around to see all the guys with their girlfriends, James and Lucy, Carlos and Alexa, and Kendall and Jo.

"Finally" Carlos stated loudly, everybody laughed at that comment. I leaned back in to kiss her again. I can't believe that I got Camille back, and this time I'm never letting her go.

Hey guys what did ya think? Let me know how I can improve on it, I might add another chapter but I don't want to ruin it. Let me know if I should, thanks!


	2. Out Of It - Seddie

**This was a one-shot request for a Seddie story.**

 **A/N / Sorry I haven't posted much, I have had school, work and my mum made me clean my room which took me forever because I dance while listening to music the whole time… but I am on school holidays now so I can post a lot more, yayyyy! I will probably answer quicker to requests if you get my Instagram or Snapchat because I go on there more often than fanfics, so message me and I'll give it to you, but its not about any TV shows, it's just photos of me and my weird ass life!**

 **Seddie.**

 **Disclaimer: what, I own nothing… sad**

 **Tittle: Out Of It**

 **Summary: what will happen when they go out as friends but something happens that brings back old memories from when they were dating?**

 **Freddie's POV**

Sam and I broke up a few months ago, there is still some tension between us so I decided to ask her out on a friendly non-date to this new Hypnotic show, of course Sam would want to come she loves this stuff. That's where Sam and I are right now; we're on a date. I think it's going good, the guy, Greg, used a trick on someone to show us how to do it. I think I might use one of these tricks on Sam, if they work. One girl got asked to go up and be his assistant, Greg started to wave this thing that looked like a big necklace in the girls face, once she was finished getting hypnotized he said "whenever someone says chicken, you will cluck like a chicken against your will." Greg had asked everyone in the audience to say chicken; I thought Sa had been hypnotized because when the audience said 'chicken' she clucked. The girl, whom I think her name was Tasha, ended up clucking. I was amazed, and so was Sam I guess, because she got up and started clapping. Greg said that the hypnotises will last for 5 hours, and that whoever tried this on a living thing, would have to be with them for the entire 5 hours just in case they did something. The show ended, we waited for everyone else to leave before we did because it got to crowded.

"Hey do you mind if we go to the souvenir shop?" I asked, I really wanted to try this out. "Yeah, I guess" a tired Sam said. I ended up getting the necklace, it looked pretty cool if I say so myself.

...

My mum had a night shift at the hospital so Sam and I were alone, this is when I decided to try it, "Hey Sam, can I try out the trick on you?" I asked excitedly, what could I say? I really like this stuff, even if it wont work I'll give it a go. "Yes, but don't do anything weird on me, because I will know, I can still here you and I still know what I am doing" Sam threatened, I got the necklace out and started to wave it in her face, I know exactly what I am going to do.

Carly has told me that Sam still really likes me, which is great because I still really like her. "Whenever someone says Freddie, you will kiss him against your will" I said smirking, hopefully this works because I don't want to get hit yet. She hadn't said anything for a while. "Freddie" I decided to say, Sam looked at me, I didn't realise how close we were until she started to lean in, and I was shocked that she was doing this. Sam's lips touched mine ever so lightly; her arms went around to my neck while mine went to her waist, we were in the middle of my living room, with Sam and I passionately kissing. Once I pulled away she let go of me and asked, "Why did you make me do that?" she sounded upset and happy, if that's possible.

"Because I know you like me, and I like you" I stated like it wasn't a bad thing, because it isn't. "Carly told you, didn't she?" Sam asked, "Yeah she did, but I am glad she did because I still like you, more than you think" I really want her to know how much I miss her hopefully she gets that. "You really mean that?" she asked, I remember the time she asked that when we were in Troubled Waters Mental Institution, it was one of the best days in my life, other than this. "Yeah I do" I said

"So… what does this mean?" Sam asked awkwardly, I was hoping she would ask that. "It mean's come and give Freddie a kiss" she walked over putting her arms around my neck while I placed mine on her waist and kissed me passionately, we both pulled away, Sam sighing at the loss of contact "Come on, lets go show Carly she is going to freak" I stated excitedly

"Wait, wait, wait" Sam said. "What? Have a done something wrong?" I asked a little paranoid now "No, you haven't. I know I'm not usually the lovey dovey kind of girl, but are we back together?" my face lit up when she said that, "It feels like it" I repeated what had happened in the elevator that night.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of my apartment barging into the apartment across the hall, not letting go of Sam's hand I Shouted "CARLY, COME DOWN HERE! SAM AND I NEED TO SHOW YOU SOMETHING" Carly came rushing down the stairs. "What now? I was trying to sleep, Freddie" I grinned as she said my name, I turned to Sam as she glared at Carly but turned to me and kissed me, hard but passionately, I heard a loud, high pitched scream which caused us to stop and look at where it was coming from.

Carly was standing there with a shocked look on her face "W-what is this? What is going on?" Carly had her excited face on. "Well, we were on our non-date and the hypnotist did this trick and I wanted to try it on Sam, and it worked" I said proudly "Freddie what does this-"

Sam turned me around and kissed me, it was a kiss full of force and desire. "I am so confused" Carly said under her breath "are you guys dating or not?" this is hilarious "Sam, Are we?" I really want her to say yes. It was silent for I few moments which sacred me.

"Yeah, we are" this sort of shocked me, I mean I didn't think she would actually say yes so I went up to her and kissed her deeply, I pulled away "what was that for?" Sam asked in barely a whisper, "Because I can, and I have wanted to do that for real for such a long time" I said, Sam replied by kissing me again.

"Uh, guys I'm still here, why is Sam kissing you so much?" Carly asked directly at me. "Because I hypnotised her, I said that if anyone said my name she had to kiss me, so far it has worked and it lasts for 5 hours" I was so proud of myself

I was startled when someone started banging at the door, we all turned to look at the door when someone started talking "Fredward Benson, if you are in their please come home so I can disinfect everything from your date that you had with _Sam"_ __she said, "I guess I should go then, bye Sam" I said giving her a kiss "Bye baby" she called after me.

 **Sam's POV**

"So… you and Freddie" Carly asked, "Yeah, am I doing the right thing?" I explained. "What of course you are, how come you didn't kiss Freddie when I said his name?" Carly had a full-blown smirk on her face.

"Because… I'm not hypnotised," I said smiling "our plan worked Carls"

 **I hope you liked it and again I am so sorry for not posting, and for the person that requested ages ago I am sorry I haven't done yours yet, I was waiting for a different couple. Yours will be done soon. I promise, thank you for the request it was an interesting one to write. Thanks, Charlotte xx**


End file.
